A Will and Nico Fanfic: SolAngelo
by damotp
Summary: Just a one shot Will and Nico cute fanfiction.


"What was wrong with the black shirt?" Nico asked, exasperated.

"You have black shirts. Don't get me wrong, I love you in black, but c'mon just one colored shirt in your closet - it's all I'm asking for!" Will protested with a smirk.

Nico loved the way Will Solace's smirks made him feel. It was sweet, yet very salty. In their two years together so far, Will had really grown on him, smirks and all. They both had changed, together and for the better. Will had gotten taller, although Nico was only an inch shorter. Most girls eyes lingered on Will, and he didn't blame those girls. Will could heal your shattered heart, figuratively and literally. Son of Apollo, if you didn't recall.

Nico felt less grouchy with Will. There was never an awkward moment between them. What some may call "awkward silences" were just quiet moments they both shared happily. Will respected that Nico needed time to be a better person. In fact, Nico wasn't really a bad person, he was just filled with too much hate - but Will took care of that. Nico was a changed guy, but he didn't need more shirts. He had shirts — it just so happened that they were all black.

"How about this blue one?" Will asked turning in a circle with his arms extended out as he modeled the sky blue shirt. "Look its quite flattering."

Nico rolled his eyes and went to go put a few colored shirts back on the racks. "Not my color" he noted sarcastically.

Will's grin slouched to the side in defeat.

Nico's eyes lingered on Will as he walked to the dressing room to take it off. He really was trying, Nico thought.

When Will walked out towards the racks, Nico grabbed his wrist before he could put the shirt away.

"I said it wasn't _my_ color. Never said it wasn't yours."

Will's smile came into view. It was like the sun, but less blinding and more inviting. "We came here to shop for _you_ , remember?" Will said.

Nico grabbed the closest dark grey shirt he could find and grinned. "This one. I pick this one."

Will raised an eyebrow at Nico. "That's an extra large."

"But it's not black," Nico noted with a childish smile.

Will eyed Nico for a moment, then chuckled lightly. He took the shirt from Nico's hands and before the dark haired boy could protest, Will replaced the shirt with a right sized one. "C'mon," Will said as he motioned Nico towards the check out counter.

* * *

As Will and Nico walked around the mall, Nico began to notice that many, many, girl's eyes lingered on Will. He usually didn't let it bother him, but it was getting to him today. He started to get fidgety and restless. Girls probably thought that he was Will's less attractive friend. Didn't even give him a care. That bothered him.

Nico soon became irritated. Someone cut him off and Nico's anger unleashed itself. "Watch where you're going," he blurted out, more rudely than he had intended.

The guy who had cut Nico off looked like one of those highschool jocks. He eyed Nico, up and down, then curled his lip. "Why don't you watch it, emo boy."

 _Emo boy_. Why did people label like that? Nico might be into guys but he never labeled himself as "gay". He might wear all black, but he never labeled himself as gothic or emo. It enraged him. He was the Son of Hades and he just couldn't stand this guy.

But before Nico could do anything, Will stepped in front of him and whistled. Just loud enough for the jock to hear, but low enough for only his ears to pick up the pitch. The guy clasped his ears and folded into himself in agony.

Will grabbed Nico's hand and led him away. A few people turned to see, but all they saw was a simple jock mortal writhing in pain. Perks of being a child of Apollo.

Nico moved away from Will. Will eyed him and asked if he was hungry. Nico shook his head and looked at the floor. Will took his wrist and led him to a table. "Wait here."

Nico sighed. He didn't know why he was so upset. He was used to people focusing on the better looking. Percy and Jason always got more attention. It never helped that he was a Son of Hades, God of the Underworld. He just didn't want Will to feel like he wasn't good enough. Will was good. Nico was okay.

Will's reappearance shook Nico from his thoughts. In his hands was a large Fudge Sundae with two forks. Nico's favorite.

Will half smiled and sat down across from him. "Maybe this will make you feel better."

Nico smiled for a split second and grabbed a spoonful. He finished most of the ice cream and leaned back in his chair as Will finished his last spoon. Will had a little bit of ice cream on the side of his lip. Nico wanted so badly just to reach over and wipe it off. Will reached out his hand for Nico to take, which he did soon after. "What's wrong" Will asked.

Nico shrugged and watched as another girl flirtily smiled at Will, to which Will just politely smiled. Nico shook his head.

"Tell me," Will insisted.

Nico shrugged. "I just don't feel good enough sometimes..."

Will's eyebrows shot up. "Not good enough? When did you get that impression?" He seemed shocked.

Another girl walked past them and smiled at Will as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Will immediately understood. Of course Nico had seen these girls and how they looked at him. He honestly had no interest in any of them. It was only Nico whom he cared for.

He tugged at Nico's hand and led him across the mall, to the parking lot, and then their car - and through the whole time, Will held tightly onto Nico's hand.

"You matter to me, Nico. I only care what you think. We're equals in this. Maybe more mortals notice me, but at camp and other places, more people notice you. You're the Son of Hades. You're incredible. Im just Will Solace, Counselor for Cabin number Seven."

Nico shook his head. "That's not all you are - at camp you're lead archer and —" Will cut him off. "And you're more than just Nico DiAngelo here in the mortal world". Will leaned closer to Nico. "You're mine, Nico DiAngelo. Maybe you don't see other girls — and some guys for that matter — look at you, but I do."

Nico leaned in and kissed Will, slowly coiling his arms around the blonde boy's body. Will's hands intertwined in Nico's hair. And they shared a moment.


End file.
